1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window roller shade cutting machine, and more particularly to a latch-type cutting machine that can be used to cut both blinds and slats of window roller shades.
2. Description of Related Art
A window roller shade often needs to be trimmed to fit a window of a particular size. Generally, a window roller shade purchaser may measure the width of the window and takes the measurements to a store that sells the roller shades. The salesperson takes a roller shade and cuts the roller shade based on the provided measurements. A roller shade typically comprises a roller with a rolled blind and a wooden slat that are respectively made of different materials. Therefore, to cut the blinds and the slats needs different types of cutter.
A latch-type cutting machine may be found in a window roller shade store. However, the conventional cutting machine for a roller shade can be used to cut the blinds only. To cut the wooden slats requires the other machines or cutters. Therefore, it is inconvenient for the salesperson who needs to cut the roller shade because the salesperson must operate two kinds of cutting machines that may be located in different places.
Further, to operate such a latch-type cutting machine for the blinds needs an experienced person because the blinds of the roller shades must be precisely trimmed based on the provided measurements. If the roller shade is cut too short, the roller shade may be completely unacceptable to the purchaser. On the other hand, an insufficient cut of the roller shade will cause the roller shade to be too wide to fit the width of the window. In such a situation, the purchaser must go to the store again and ask the salesperson to cut the roller shade again after the purchaser initially returned home. This will waste time and money for the purchaser, as well as causing a lack of faith in the salesperson's skill.
Therefore, a cutting machine that can perform a task of cutting accurately and have a combined function of cutting both the rolled blinds and the slats is beneficial for not only the salesperson but also the purchaser. The present invention provides a cutting machine that can cut precisely the roller shade and has a combined function of cutting both the blinds and the slats to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.